


Sanguinity

by PrincessMarth



Category: Fahrenheit 451 - Ray Bradbury
Genre: Blood, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 08:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMarth/pseuds/PrincessMarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet for a different POV from Fahrenheit 451. The scene where Guy almost gets run over, from the kid's perspective. Un-beta'd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguinity

They screamed out into the blackness. 

Wild and free, the children, or so they were classified as, drove in circles around the cul-de-sac. Yet, they were not children, nor adults as it should be stated. They were teens, too old for sports at the Fun Park and too young to sit in front of the television all day. No one cared what they did, or who they did it with.

They were jarringly awake, hopped up on something that their driver had pilfered from his mother’s medicine cabinet. One girl was carefully carving a heart shape onto another’s back, solemnly watching the crimson tide that steadily flowed out of each mark. She knew it was her turn next, but she wasn’t afraid. The blood only helped to turn her on, and she was expecting to meet up with the older boy who lived next door after their joyride. 

When they saw the strange man in the middle of the road, it was almost too much for them to bear. Sure, they had hit rabbits, dogs, the occasional deer that became trapped in their headlights, but a person? A person must be better than a dog, a louder thump, a bigger splat, look, here’s a shin bone, hey, I want it, I’ll put it on my shelf at home.

They sped up, driving so fast that the girl felt her skin stretch back in the wind from the open sunroof. The car barely missed the man, leaving a tire trackless than an inch from his hand. She popped out of the roof, shouting a vehement word salad at the man, who was sprawled out in the road. She could feel her heart pounding, the blood coursing through her veins, and as the excitement became too much to contain inside, she grabbed the boy sitting in the seat next to her, latching on to his mouth in a sloppy, toothful kiss. He responded in kind, raking his fingers down her back. Their driver altered the course for the highway, where there was sure to at least be some small creatures to kill. _Next time_ , she thought, as the boy started to tear at the zipper on her dress. _Next time, I’ll taste it._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first piece on AO3, so feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
